The Support of Family
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: Nobody can go through life alone and even when someone can, there is always someone to back them up and support them when they are down. They are brothers, sisters, and cousins, but most of all they are Family. And that means that they stick together through thick and thin, they support one another when they can't stand by themselves and they never ever give up. Family feels.
1. The 'Ri' Brothers

Hey everyone! This is just a few short thoughts I had on some of the Hobbit's characters last night. It took me a while to get it off my Note's on my phone and onto the computer but now that I know how to I can upload more of my stories that I have in my Note's on my phone so I'm happy about that.

DISCLAIMER : I _DO **NOT**_ OWN "THE HOBBIT", ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS _OR_ ANYTHING ELSE THAT ARE IN J.R.R. TOLKIEN'S ORIGINAL WORKS _ALL OF THE CREDIT GOES TO HIM._

Anyway, this was inspired by some of the feelings I've been having about my family who have been really supportive of me lately since I am getting ready to head off to college at the end of the year and my eighteenth birthday is coming up. It's a big leap for me and I guess I wanted to put some of my feelings into some of the characters.

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

 _ **CHAPTER ONE:**_

 _ **THE 'RI' BROTHERS**_

 ** _Ori, Dori, and Nori_**

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

~•~ **_ORI_** ~•~

Ori has always had his brothers at his back to support him and he them through every excursion they have faced.

Sure his oldest brother Dori's over bearing protectiveness can get tiring at times and his second older brother Nori doesn't exactly set the best example for a young person to follow but they are his brothers, his family, and no matter what, through thick and thin they have stuck together.

Dori was the one who relentlessly petitioned Lord Balin to take him on as his apprentice without his determinedness to see that Ori would have a better future he would probably be stuck doing something much less savory for a living he wouldn't have all the opportunities he has now or made great friends in the young Prince's Fili and Kili.

And if it wasn't for Nori not being afraid to do what he had to do so the three of them could survive and have enough to get by Ori would have wasted away to nothing long ago and Dori most likely would have fallen to grief of losing both his younger brothers since he had been the oldest and thus the one in charge of providing for their small family.

In return Ori makes sure that Nori never has to spend more than one night in jail, that Dori takes time to sit down and relax without worrying about anything and that both his brothers know how much he loves them and just how thankful he is to have them as his brothers.

He is never without the support of his two elder brothers and Ori makes sure that they are not without his support too.

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

~•~ **_DORI_** ~•~

Dori was given over the responsibility of caring for his two younger brothers younger than most would have.

Even when his mother had still been living she had been ill much of the time and the other too busy trying to keep food in their stomachs and a roof over their small families heads to mind him and his two younger brothers very much.

It often left the raising of the two youngest Ri brothers to the elder who really hadn't been much more than a child himself at the time.

But even as a dwarfling Dori had been strong and resilient and for the most part did well at caring for his younger brothers.

Even after their Mum died and thing took a turn for the worst Dori always made sure to care for his brothers best interests, to support them in any way he could. For Ori it had been to use some of his pig headed stubbornness to petition Lord Balin to take him on as his apprentice making sure that his youngest brother would have a good future after he came of age and completed his training.

And for Nori it had really just been a matter of letting his middle brother know that he was there for him and that though he disapproved of his methods of helping he was grateful and no matter what he would choose to do he would stand by him and never turn him away.

The the three of them were brothers after all, family.

He may have made a few mistakes Mahal knew if he had been stronger Nori wouldn't have had to turn to something so drastic to help them get by and Ori would perhaps not be a small as he is be Dori had done his best and no matter their circumstances then or now he has always supported his brothers and they him.

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

~•~ **_NORI_** ~•~

His brothers have always meant the world to him. Yes, he has always found him older brother Dori's mothering ways annoying and at times his stiff nature a little prissy but just like their little brother Ori, Dori was his brother, his family and he would not trade him for anything.

Their lives had never been easy, though once he was at an age to understand just how much so it wasn't Nori made sure to help out in any way that he could.

If his actions ended up sullying his name and reputation but if it gave Dori a little rest and put some extra food into Ori's worryingly small body then he had been all to happy to do it.

He knew that his older brother had disapproved of his methods of helping them out and that his younger brother was only all to aware of the rather unfavorable things he did and still does to put a little more food on the table and coins in their purses but when it comes to his brothers Nori has always been prepared to do anything he needed to do to care for them and support them if they were unable to do so themselves.

He is grateful for his brothers support in return even of they had their own separate ways of showing it to him.

Ori always makes sure that he doesn't have to spend more time than he needs to in jail when he gets caught since only Mahal knows how much he hated being locked in small places away from his family.

And Dori always manages to push away his disapproval of his more thief like ways to revert back to the time before he started his new occupation just to reassure him that he still loves him and that no matter what he does in the name of whatever he does it, the three of them will always be brothers, a family, and that means they stick together, hold each other up when the others can't and support one another in turn.

That's what family is after all people who support each other no matter what because of their love and Nori certainly has never had doubt about his loving his brothers and their love of him in turn.

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

So tell me what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Leave a review or two.

Mostly I've been feeling rather sentimental about my family for some reason nothing bad but all good you know? I'm guessing its coming from getting ready to go away to college and my eighteenth birthday coming up. Cold feet an not really wanting to grow up, or something like that at least.

 _ **Next Chapter :**_ _Bofur, Bifur and Bomber family feels._

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose


	2. The 'Ur' Family

Hey everyone! So here is chapter two and all under 24 hours so this is cool right? I'm not sure when I will be able to post the next chapter since I am going to my Dad's tomorrow so the third chapter will be up when it's up I guess. But my phone may yet work wonders so I might be able to find a way to update it from trusty ol' Charles. Then again I don't leave until the evening so another might be up in the morning, who knows. : _)_

Also I want to give a shout out with a super big thank you for reviewing my story's first chapter to **_Guest_** (thank you!, your review made me smile especially since I'm not one who could be easy described as _'touching'_ , just ask my family, all that comes out of my mouth is sarcasm and random facts about things I read about put in a very sarcastic manner), and **_shadewatcher _** (ikr? fluffy happy stories just tug at your heart, I'm so glad you loved it!). I hope both of you like this chapter too. :)

DISCLAIMER : I _DO **NOT**_ OWN "THE HOBBIT", ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS _OR_ ANYTHING ELSE THAT ARE IN J.R.R. TOLKIEN'S ORIGINAL WORKS _ALL OF THE CREDIT GOES TO HIM._

Anyway, this was inspired by some of the feelings I've been having about my family who have been really supportive of me lately since I am getting ready to head off to college at the end of the year and my eighteenth birthday is coming up. It's a big leap for me and I guess I wanted to put some of my feelings into some of the characters.

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

 _ **CHAPTER ONE:**_

 _ **THE 'UR' FAMILY**_

 _ **Bofur, Bifur and Bombur**_

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

~•~ ** _Bofur_** ~•~

Bofur has always been lucky to have his older cousin Bifur around to look after him and his younger brother Bombur.

Since he and Bombur were orphaned rather young Bifur being older and their only close living relation had taken them in and cared for them.

He knew that he and his brother hadn't made it easy on their older cousin, then again looking after two young mischievous dwarfling's by ones self would have been a challenge anyway but children from the Ur Family have always been noted to be more rambunctious than other little ones.

He had tried to help care for his younger brother himself when Bifur was away working and he supposed he did pretty well since his brother doesn't hate him and his meddling had ended up bringing together Bombur and his wife Geiva who both gifted him and Bifur with many more little ones to look after, not that they minded since dwarfling's are so very rare and their family was blessed.

Bofur always makes sure that he is there for Bombur's growing family often supporting them by throwing in a little extra coin and food when they run low.

Then when Bifur was injured by a Orcish ax via his head and still lived to tell the tale after the Battle of Azanulbizar it had finally been time for Bofur to take care of his older cousin who had previously taken care of them.

He was beside Bifur every step of the way during his recovery breaking through the language barrier that suddenly appeared between his beloved older cousin and the rest of the world that suddenly seemed to be terrified of him.

He calmed him down when he had one of his attacks and supported him when ever he wanted to retry something he had done before getting hurt.

That is what family is for though, holding each other up when you are down, supporting them no matter what, and braving a smile and happy humor when the world threatens to overwhelm you.

His brother and cousin and his nieces and nephews are all that Bofur has left and Mahal help anyone who thinks to hinder his caring for his family.

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

~•~ _**Bifur**_ ~•~

Becoming the guardian of his young cousins had perhaps been the best thing that had ever happened to Bifur.

His eldest younger cousin Bofur was always happily smiling with a jolly joke to cheer their small family when things got rough and he was always willing to help him with whatever he needed help doing.

Bombur had been such a quiet good child always well behaved, at least when he wanted to be, and his large appetite made him proud for it meant that his little body had recognized that his older cousin could provide what he needed to grow.

Of course it hadn't been easy raising two dwarfling's by himself and who ever would think doing so would be easy obviously hadn't spent a lot of time baby sitting the little dwarfling's of the Ur family but he managed it happily since he knew what it was like to be orphaned young and had vowed to do whatever he could for them so they wouldn't feel as alone as he had when it happened to him.

When he got wounded in the Battle of Azanulbizar and it became apparent that he could no longer look after his cousins properly any more he had felt useless and most days confused and frustrated at the lack of communication he had suddenly been forced to deal with.

It had been at that time that he truly realized what blessings Bofur and Bombur were to him, they never let him down, the encouraged him, and supported him even when it was clear that the rest of the world had given up on him.

He would never be able to repay them for caring for him when he could no care for himself and though he knew Bofur saw it as a repayment for caring for them he never needed a thank you or really any kind of acknowledgment from his cousins for helping raise them, having them in his life has always been payment enough.

He had been ecstatic when Bombur started growing his brood since it had been a long time by then since Bofur and Bombur had been dwarfling's and he wasn't afraid or embarrassed to admit that he missed those days of having somebody small and relatively helpless relying on him.

It was nice to care and be cared for, after all that his what family is for, they were the little brothers he never had and really they were almost like his own sons in some ways.

Mahal only knew how grateful to his maker he was to have them with him to face the world, to support him and for him to support them in turn.

Though personally he rather liked it when they did not have to worry about him since he was more than perfectly happy to do are the caring and worrying for himself.

He is the eldest after all, and despite his handicap nothing would stop him from having his families back, and no matter what happens they will always have his support.

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

~•~ Bombur ~•~

Bombur had always known that he had ended up lucky with the family Mahal had gifted him into, true he had his doubts during the hard times but everyone did and his older brother Bofur and his older cousin Bifur somehow always managed to get them through the rough spots and on the the better, brighter and smoother ones.

He often felt left out since as the youngest he was the one that was constantly cared for but he always did his best to return the favor when Bifur came back exhausted after a long hard days work by cooking him a good meal and making sure he rested and when his normally cheerful brother had the rare occurrence of feeling down he never hesitated to do all he could to distract him and cheer him up even if it meant making a fool out of himself.

One thing he found he could do to care for his two remaining family members was to cook for them, Bofur had always been hopeless when it came to making something edible to eat often burning water and singeing any meal of oats or simple rice beyond recognition while Bifur even before he acquired his injury had always been rather too fond, in his opinion, of vegetables and had made sure that as young dwarfling's he and Bofur ate plenty of them, too many of them in his mind.

Even when he was frustrated by Bofur meddling with his interactions with his One Geiva, he had been grateful for his unorthodox support on the matter and Bifur unconventional way of soothing over his loves side of the family when they had been faced with their union.

He had been beyond happy when Bifur found joy in spending time with his children, he knew that his older cousin had missed the days when he could take care of him and Bofur.

And after the Battle of Azanulbizar where Bifur had gotten an Orcish ax lodged in his head that the healers had been unable to remove with out killing him people had started to avoid him; the fact that his children weren't scarred of his cousin and in fact went out of their way to make sure he felt loved warmed his heart to no end.

Bifur had suffered enough and though he and Bofur had tried to help him in every way they could, supporting his decision to take back up his old craft and learn to fight with his Boar Spear again, the both of them had still saw that though their beloved cousin was grateful for their efforts his world had been turned upside down in the most unsettling way and even now it was hard for all three of them to accept.

But they have gotten through the worst together and they will only continue to do so.

Bifur had went without food so he could have some extra, and Bofur his wonderful always smiling and cheerful older brother has made sure that not one day of his life has went without a good laugh even if he hadn't wanted to laugh at the time.

They are a family and family sticks together no matter what, they support each other and stand at each others backs pushing and sometimes pulling each other in the right direction when a direction is needed.

Once together, always together.

Bifur will always look after his younger cousins, Bofur will always look after his older cousin and younger brother, and Bombur, well he will always look after Bifur and Bofur no matter what.

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

So tell me what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Leave a review or two.

 _ **Next Chapter :**_ _Balin and Dwalin family feels._

 _ **Note :** I will try to make the next chapter a little longer or at least just as long as this one since it is just two characters._

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose


	3. The Son's of Fundin

Hey everyone! Here is chapter three. As it happens I _did_ find a way to update from my phone, its called the wonders of  Copy and Paste. Seriously, Larry Tesler is awesome! If I could, I would shower him with flowers for inventing Copy/Cut and Paste for all us lowly beings who are too lazy to do stuff the long way. You rock dude!

DISCLAIMER : I _DO **NOT**_ OWN "THE HOBBIT", ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS _OR_ ANYTHING ELSE THAT ARE IN J.R.R. TOLKIEN'S ORIGINAL WORKS _ALL OF THE CREDIT GOES TO HIM._

Anyway, this was inspired by some of the feelings I've been having about my family who have been really supportive of me lately since I am getting ready to head off to college at the end of the year and my eighteenth birthday is coming up. It's a big leap for me and I guess I wanted to put some of my feelings into some of the characters.

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

 _ **CHAPTER THREE:**_

 _ **THE SON'S OF FUNDIN  
**_

 ** _Balin and Dwalin  
_**

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

~•~ **Balin** ~•~

Looking after and minding his younger brother Dwalin had always been a duty he took pride in.

Even after Dwalin grew to be taller than him and became strong enough and talented enough in weapons play to be able to defend himself Balin had made sure to be their for him.

He was the elder brother after all and that meant that it was his job to look after his younger sibling even when they no longer needed their elder siblings protection and care.

But he would never stop caring for his younger brother since even Dwalin, the War Master and Kings Guard Dwalin, his little brother in all but body couldn't watch his own back or even his sides all the time.

He had never been happier than the day he had been introduced to his younger brother.

They had met each other long years apart than other sibling would have met since he had been away being fostered by another family as was tradition for the eldest son of a Dwarf Lord when Dwalin was born.

He had known from his parents letters that he would be expecting a younger sibling when he returned and though he had felt the normal fears of being replaced as all older siblings do when faced with gaining a younger brother or sister the day twelve years after his birth that he met Dwalin wiped away all his fears.

His younger brother had been nothing but smiles and his eyes had been filled with admiration for the elder brother he had always been told about and who he had had his father write to over the last three years.

Suddenly being responsible for the happiness of a younger brother that would follow him around everywhere trying to copy what he did so he could be like his older sibling had been daunting to say the least but it had also been rewarding in a way that he could t have dreamed of before.

To be part of a the center of a young dwarfling's world had been a gift that he quickly recognized and held to his chest with a grip so tight and filled with affection that he had worried that he might break should he lose his younger siblings admiration for him.

He couldn't stand the through of Dwalin not looking up to him with a bright smile and it had hurt like nothing else ever could when he had ceased to smile the day Erebor had been stolen from them.

They had lost their mother to the great drakes flames and then in the Battle of Azanulbizar when they lost their father to war what little happiness his brother still had left seemed to have faded.

It had been hard to deal with the loss of their parents but it had been harder to deal with the nearly complete loss of his brother for for a time it had seemed as if his precious little brother had been nothing but a ghost.

But Dwalin was, is, strong and Balin stood by his side trying and somehow with the good grace of Mahal succeeded to bring back half of his beloved brother through pure insistence alone.

With himself at his brothers back they had remained standing strong just as they should have, they were the last of their family but they had not been alone for they had each other.

They are brothers, family, and family never gives up on each other, they raise each other up when they are down and sometimes force each other to go on even when they don't want to.

Being Dwalin's older brother was a gift and yes is also a daily challenge because his brother was sometimes much too stubborn for his own good but the reward of his brothers occasional rare deep belly laugh of pure amusement and happiness is all that Balin could ever ask for.

After all they have been through together and all the things they will sure continue to face together side by side and back to back being able to still draw his brothers old self to the surface is a gift worthy of their Maker, Mahal, himself.

It's not easy, life in exile, no one ever thought it would be, but they stand strong through it all just as a family, as brothers, should.

And with the memories of all the joyful mischief they had gotten into as drawfling's, all the times Balin had made sure that his brother had his support and love running through their minds reminding them of good times, they have the strength to face anything and everything the world may throw at them, together.

After all that's what family, brothers, do, they hold each other up, support them when they can't support themselves, care for each other, and make sure that both of them know how much they are loved by the other.

Together they have stood, and together they will stand, back to back and side by side, through thick and thin even when one of them wishes to venture alone the other with have their back.

They are brothers, family, and that's what brothers and family do.

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

~•~ **Dwalin** ~•~

All his life Dwalin always had his older brother Balin look out for him and even if Balin didn't know it he looked out for his older brother too.

He went his first twelve years of life without knowing his brother and when he finally met him he could help himself from admiring him and wanting to be like him.

His brother never got angry at him for following him around or trying to copy everything he did so he could be like his idol like normal siblings did, and he often thinks its because he was making up for the twelve years he didn't know his younger brother.

Always he had had his brother full attention and protection from anything that wished him harm, even the many and not so few spiders he had been deadly afraid of was a young dwarfling.

Balin had been the one to first teach him to fight, to read and to nourish his gift for adding numbers and turning them into strategies.

If not for his older brother he would have gotten the titles of War Master or Captain of the Kings Guard and for that alone he was grateful.

But most of all he was grateful that his brother never left him of stopped caring for him even when he was past the need for his older and much shorter brother protection.

He was the younger brother after all, and Balin was the older so it was only right that the elder looked after the younger, that's what brothers do.

Even when he chose to try to venture off alone on his own larger he had been aware of his brother trailing him both with just his eyes and his body.

It was annoying at times but he understood the need to watch out for ones brother and protect ones family since they shared both through and through.

Guarding, keeping, caring, protecting, it was a push and shove, this way and that was relationship.

They backed each up and took turns holding each other up when the other couldn't do it himself.

Just as his older brother felt responsible for his younger brother even after it became clear that he could take care of himself Dwalin also felt the need to watch over and look after his shorter elder brother.

He was over a head taller than Balin and even though he knew that his older brother could defend himself fiercely in a fight he could help but try to fight for him himself.

After their parents died he had felt empty but Balin was diligent and lured him out of it, he managed to make him smile and laugh again, not all the time mind you but he did get him to be who he was before Erebor fell and that also by itself was a gift alone.

He is not ashamed to admit that as a dwarfling his brother had been a good portion of the center of his world and even as he grew older and less dependent on his brother care for and protect him Balin was still a large part of his life.

He could not imagine a world without his older brother, it was unfathomable, inconceivable even that Balin wouldn't always be at his side worrying about him in his own silent way.

He knew that his brother tried his best not to hover and he was glad for that because he hated to feel caged in or crowded but knowing that his brother was close enough where he could could protect him and him in turn protect his brother was reassuring.

They are brothers, family, and that means that no matter what nothing will ever come between them.

When one is weak the other is strong, when both are weak they work together to get strong again, and when they are both strong they are unstoppable.

Time will not stop them, because they will be together to the end.

They have nearly always, since the day they first met, been inseparable from each other and truly they both couldn't imagine being anything but together to whatever end.

Brothers and family stay together, help care for each other and protect each other with their lives.

That is what it means to be family, to be brothers.

Unstoppable together, never alone, back to back, and side by side, caring, loving, following, leading, protecting, Family and Brothers.

* * *

—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—§-•-§—

* * *

So tell me what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Leave a review or two.

Well I made it nearly as long as the last chapter and hopefully the next chapter will also get a run. :)

 _ **Next Chapter :**_ _Oin and Gloin family feels._

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose


End file.
